


Weekly

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Mafia Au [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bribes, Eventual Ernesto/Neil, Flirting, Illegal Activities, Illegal Activities Implied, M/M, Politics, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil's getting used to the weekly visit's from his local nervous Mafia member.He's a lot getting used to leaving the backdoor open.
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Mafia Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207379





	Weekly

Neil looked at the clock. Almost two.

He gulped, he wondered if this week he’d finally have to pay up. He was a bit more on his feet, metaphorically, so it wouldn’t hurt his store too much.

But it was still a loss.

He sighed and looked into the store. Just the little rat girl who’d been coming around the last few days was browsing a gaming magazine.

Neil looked at the door, as if on cue, it opened.

Ernesto didn’t even pretend to be looking around the store. He walked right to the counter.

“Neil-”

“Hey, I got a kid in the store.” Neil pointed at the rat girl. Ernesto looked over and nodded.

“Okay, it can wait.”

Ernesto leaned on the counter.

“So, in the meantime, how’s your day been?” Neil asked.

“Oh you know.” Ernesto shrugged. “Been working a case.”

“Hmm?”

“One of our associates is missing. Beyond that, I’ve just been doing some simple accountant work.” Ernesto said passively.

Neil’s voice went hoarse. “One of your siblings is missing?”

“Oh, no. Uh, family friend let’s say.” Ernesto corrected, he leaned in a bit. “You might have seen it in the news.”

Neil thought for a moment. “That nice cottage store owner that got busted for bribes?”

“They put him into protection. We need, well, we’re paid to bust him.”

“Oh….”

“Hey, dummy, move!” The girl snapped, she walked up to the counter, shoving Ernesto aside. She reached up and smacked down the magazine she was reading.

“Oh course, little miss.” Ernesto chuckled.

Neil tacked the price into his register, now familiar with the prices of the gaming magazines. “That’ll be-”

“Yeah yeah.” She slapped a few dollars and coins on the counter, and took her magazine.

“Enjoy your read.” Neil said, chuckling. He put the cash in the register and printed the receipt, trashing it as the girl walked out of the store, bell ringing.

“Regular?”

“She’s been coming in every day since that new flower shop opened up.” Neil said , he reopened the register. “So-”

“Oh yeah. I was wondering if you’d let me use your back room again.”

“Oh.” Neil closed the register. “What for.”

“I uh. That new congresswoman didn’t follow up on some promis’ with some of the business owners she lobbied with. She needs some convincing.” Ernesto said bluntly.

Neil looked at him. “What did she-”

“That new tax coding she said she’d vote yes on?”

“Jesus, that new code sucks.” Neil huffed. “Yeah, I guess. Whatever helps.”

“Thanks!” Ernesto pipped. “Leave the back door open tomorrow evening?”

“Just please make sure you lock it when you leave.”

“I always do.”

Neil nodded. He laughed a bit. “Hey you’re really helping me out with this tax code stuff. Maybe I should pay you too.”

Ernesto laughed back. “No need, orders from above Lord Boxman. It’s my civil duty.”

“Still important. Who else is gonna protect the little guy?”

Ernesto rolled his eye. “You know, it’s always important to support everyone in our system. And if you’re getting elected try not to lie on the main thing.”

“Yeah.” Neil nodded. “Gee, it’s like I’m your main place of business now.”

Ernesto suddenly laughed awkwardly. “Well, uh, ya know-”

“You’re doing all your business here now, aren't you?”

“Look, the kids are getting curious when I lock the garage.”

Neil sighed. “I guess it’s better than the payments.”

“I’d rather not hassle you.” Ernesto mumbled. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter with an elbow. “You know, you’re something, hunk.” Neil laughed as Ernesto went red. “Crap I didn’t mean to-”

“Again, hot ‘n evil, you keep saying this stuff first.” Neil leaned forwards onto the counter. “I don’t mind.” He said more low and hushed.

Ernesto looked away from Neil. “Well, you know…”

“I think I know.” Neil giggled. “You just won’t say more or admit anything.”

“Mmm, but you won’t either.”

“Hey, you’re the one doing things first here.”

The door jingled. Neil shot up. A teen slinked in and into the store after giving Neil a nod.

“I better get going.” Ernesto stood and adjusted his coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, hunk.” Ernesto smiled and walked to the door.

“I’ll be waiting, hot ‘n evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening!


End file.
